Love can Break Someone When You're Dead
by WannabeFireFox
Summary: [oneshot of random writing xX] He's dying and she's crying. He asked the question but he went before he could hear the answer. She took a look in the past and she wilted away. [weak sadness but whatever] RxI


_**Love can break someone when you're dead  
**_

_**WannabeFireFox here!! At 12:49 A.M on a school day, I lay here bored and then all of a sudden I felt like making a sorta sad Bleach fanfic on the one of the most popular couples... I'm that lame. It's random so don't expect it to fit anywhere. I guess it's almost based on my songfic 'Our Whiskey Lullaby' ... so yea... same couple... same old sad thing TT anyways plz enjoy**__**  
**_

_Disclaimer:_ No matter how much I wish to own Bleach... I DO NOT OWN IT!! Even tho... it hurts... just... saying... that...becomes depressed but anyways I hope you enjoy the story!!

* * *

The rain fell. 

It was dark, cold, and broken.

How fitting.

She can't feel the cold. Her body is numb. Her face is streaked with blood... tears... and the undying rain. She has never ever felt this broken... this desperate... not even like that time... with Kaien-dono... it doesn't even come close.

He's lying there. On the ground. The blood is spreading and mixing with the unwilling rain. His body... completely broken ... completely torn... completely shattered. But his face... it's calm but smirking. It's stupid isn't it? To be smirking when death is right there.

She's crying but can't make a sound.

He's dying but he can't confess.

That he loved her... is it still too late?

And then he speaks,"Oy. When I die... can I still go to Rukongai?"

She looks up and answers, "I don't know... why do you want to know?" Her voice is soft and weak but he can still make out of what she's trying to say.

He turns his head, making his breathing rapid. He stares at the grey sky and feels the rain on his face. He closes his eyes and says, "Because I have something to do."

She stares at him and laughs. "Something to do? You're dying and you're thinking that you have something do? Why can't you think of the life you're losing?!! Why can't you understand this.. pain?!!" she yells, making her clothes red as she splatters the red blood that lay.

"...I don't have a reason. So many things happened since I met you... I became a shinigami... you were arrested... I became a vaizard... I kicked your brother's ass," He laughs and she glares at him, "I saved Rukongai and Seireitei from those Bounto... Aizen came... I kicked his ass to his own private heaven... I lost control of Shirosaki... and now I'm laying here... dying with you next to me..."

"Baka!! Stop going through your life! You... you have to live!!!" she yells but it's all mute.

His breathing was slowing and his eyelids feel heavy.

"Please... please don't die!"

"Oy... when I go to Rukongai..." his sentence trails off.

"Hai.. hai? Oy! Oy! Don't go!!" she screams.

"Will you marry me, ... Rukia?"

Her hand drops, her face in disbelief.

"Baka... you-you're only 18 (A/N Yea I made him 3 years older)... you just became an adult... besides... you're dying,  
you shouldn't be thinking of these kinds of things right now."

"...please... answer my question..." he whispers, his breath slow and large pauses in between.

"...I-I-I.."

"I love you... Ru...ki..a." he whispers and his heart stopped.

Times passed and Rukia sat there, staring at those goddamn letters that make up his name.

She puts down the bouquet of pink camellias, red and pink carnations, and statices in front of the stone.

She fingers the letters and softly smoothen the rough edges.

Rukia... just stared. Standing there, reminded her of that night... that unforgettable night.

And when she thinks... she remembers his question.

The one that she didn't answer... he died without knowing her answer... 'Did she want to marry him or not?'

She stood there and his voice echoed, "Will you marry me, ... Rukia?"

She turns around, but sees no one. 'I thought I heard someone..' she thinks and then she realizes... of how broken she was without him.

She broke down and cried her soul out. "BAKA! YOU BAKA!!" she screams loudly. "WHY'D YOU GO??!!! BAKA! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU'RE HURTING ME??!! I-I-I LOVE YOU BAKA!! IF YOU STAYED... I-I-I WOULD HAVE MARRIED YOU!!" she screams.

"I-I-I can't do this..." she whispers, shaking her head, "I want to believe you're here... but... you're not anywhere!! I can't find you! You're not in Rukongai.. you're not in the human world... you're not in Hueco Mundo... WHERE ARE YOU?!!"

But there was no answer... and yet... she stayed there.. waiting for his answer. But nothing happened...she didn't eat... didn't speak... she cried... until...

She wilted away.

In heartbreak...

In insanity...

In memories...

In life...

In hope...

All she wants is to meet him again... but it may never happen...

Her last thoughts were, '_I'm sorry Ichigo.'_ and she left... her body... next to his stone, _**Kurosaki Ichigo**._

In the end... love stayed and life went... but it was always a broken love.

* * *

Thank you for reading it. I felt a bit weird when I wrote it. It was like a random story that just popped out of nowhere and has nothing to do with the current Bleach anime/manga. TT but plz review just don't flame me cause they hurt... ALOT. 


End file.
